


Family Bonding

by sunnymatsu



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Family Bonding, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: It's Father's Day! What does today have in store for this single dad and his two adopted kids? Lots of heartfelt platonic fluff and family bonding.





	Family Bonding

Sojiro had only just stepped out of his bedroom when he was caught in an excited flurry of orange hair and shouting. "Sojiro!! Come on, I've been waiting ALL MORNING! Let's GO already!! C'mon!!" Futaba grabbed Sojiro's arm, not giving him a chance to protest, and began to pull him down the stairs of the house. Sojiro stumbled awkwardly behind her as he tried to comprehend the situation, not being fully awake. "H-hold on, Futaba! Where are you taking me?" Futaba didn't pause for even a moment, practically dragging her adoptive father out of the house and into the streets of Yongen-Jaya. "LeBlanc, DUH! Now c'mon, we're already an hour late because your lazy butt wouldn't get out of bed!" Sojiro laughed. "But why on earth do you need me there so early? We don't open for another--" "SHH!! Just hang on, we're almost there!"

Futaba practically kicked the cafe's door open, pulling Sojiro in after her. Akira stood inside, wearing an apron and standing under a large banner spread across the ceiling of the cafe- it read, "THANK YOU FOR ADOPTING US!!!"

"TADAA!"

There were a few moments of silence before Sojiro scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uhh... what's all this about? Is it one of you guys' birthdays or something?"

Akira's small smile faded from his face, and Futaba raised her voice in annoyance. "It's FATHERS DAY, duh!"

"Oh, that's today? Hang on a second... I'm not exactly either of your real fathers, so... Should I really be being celebrate--"

"OF COURSE you should be! You cared for me and took me in when I was at my lowest point in life! You're way more of a father than I've ever had."

"You're our dad." Akira's quiet voice swayed Sojiro, who stepped further into the cafe. One of the booths had been decorated with streamers and a couple balloons. On the table was a sloppy cake that was falling apart a bit, and 3 cups of coffee. The family sat down at the table, laughing and enjoying the food.

"How'd you get the money for all the supplies for this, anyway?"

"Akira's freaking RICH! He has like 5 jobs, plus the Phantom Thief stuff nets a TON of cash. Who'd think that people's minds would have so much free money?"

"I still don't really get that cognitive stuff, but... Are you sure that's legal tender?"

Akira shrugged in response, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sojiro sighed. "Just don't go around adding to your criminal record, okay?" He mirrored Akira, taking a sip of his own coffee (poured into a special new mug that read '#1 adoptive dad'). "You really nailed this blend, though." Akira smiled at this. "It's all thanks to your teaching."

"So, if you made the coffee, does that mean-" Futaba jumped up. "Yeah, I made the cake! Do you like it?" Akira pointed to himself silently, as if to say 'I did more than her'. "It's great, Futaba. Thanks for making such great food."

At this moment, Morgana, who had not been noticed as he padded down the stairs from the attic, jumped onto the table the family was sitting at. "Hey, what's all this? Is any of it for me?"

"... Is the cat talking again?" The kids had explained Morgana's situation to Sojiro before, but as he had never been in the metaverse, he had no way to understand the cat's words.

"Yeah, he wants some of the food."

"I don't think cake and coffee are all that good for a cat's immune system."

"For the last time, I'm not a cat, I'm a human! It's fine!"

"... Can someone translate that for me?"

"He says you're probably right, dad."

"Hey! Akira, that's not what I said and you know it!"

The four of them chatted at the table, sipping at coffee and nibbling at the cake, for hours later.


End file.
